Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień czterdziesty ósmy
Nazajutrz, gdy zebraliśmy się razem, Cygan, ulegając powszechnym naleganiom, tak dalej jął rozpowiadać: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII NACZELNIKA CYGANÓW Lopez Suarez już od dwóch tygodni był szczęśliwym małżonkiem zachwycającej Inezy, Busqueros zaś, dokonawszy, jak mu się zdawało, tego ważnego przedsięwzięcia, przyczepił się do Toleda. Uprzedziłem kawalera o natręctwie jego satelity, ale don Roque sam czuł dobrze, że tym razem należy być przezorniejszym. Toledo pozwolił mu przychodzić do siebie i Busqueros wiedział, że dla zachowania prawa nie należy go nadużywać. Pewnego dnia kawaler zapytał go, co to była za miłostka, której książę Arcos przez tyle lat się oddawał, i czy w istocie kobieta owa była tak zachwycająca, że potrafiła na tak długo przywiązać do siebie księcia. Busqueros przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy i rzekł: - Wasza wielmożność jest bez wątpienia silnie przekonany o moim dla niego poświęceniu, kiedy raczy pytać mnie o tajemnice dawnego mego opiekuna. Z drugiej strony szczycę się na tyle bliską znajomością waszej wielmożności, by nie wątpić, że pewnego rodzaju lekkość, jaką spostrzegłem w jego obejściu z kobietami, bynajmniej nie będzie do mnie się stosowała i że wasza wielmożność wydaniem tajemnicy nie zechce narazić swego wiernego sługi. - Senor Busqueros - odparł kawaler - wcale nie prosiłem cię o panegiryk. - Wiem o tym - rzekł Busqueros - ale panegiryk waszej wysokości zawsze znajduje się na ustach tych, którzy mieli zaszczyt zawrzeć z nim znajomość. Historię, o którą wasza wielmożność raczy mnie pytać, zacząłem opowiadać młodemu negocjantowi, którego przed niedawnym czasem połączyliśmy z piękną Inezą. - Ale nie skończyłeś jej. Lopez Suarez powtórzył ją małemu Avarito, który mnie z nią zapoznał. Stanąłeś na tym, gdy Frasqueta opowiedziała ci swoją historię w ogrodzie, książę Arcos zaś, przebrany za jej przyjaciółkę, zbliżył się do ciebie i rzekł, że chodzi mu o przyspieszenie wyjazdu Cornadeza i że chce, aby ten nie poprzestał na pielgrzymce, lecz aby przez jakiś czas odprawiał pokutę w jednym ze świętych miejsc. - Wasza wielmożność - przerwał Busqueros - ma zadziwiającą pamięć. W istocie, tymi słowy odezwał się do mnie jaśnie oświecony książę; ponieważ jednak historia żony jest już waszej wielmożności znana, wypada dla zachowania porządku, abym przystąpił do historii męża i opowiedział, jakim sposobem zawarł on znajomość ze straszliwym pielgrzymem, nazwiskiem Hervas. Toledo zasiadł i dodał, że zazdrości księciu takiej kochanki, jaką była Frasqueta, że lubił zawsze zuchwałe kobiety i że ta przewyższała pod tym względem wszystkie, jakie dotąd znał. Busqueros uśmiechnął się dwuznacznie, po czym tak zaczął mówić: HISTORIA CORNADEZA Małżonek Frasquety był synem mieszczanina z Salamanki; nazwisko jego stanowiło prawdziwe nomen-omen. Długo w jednym z biur miejskich zajmował jakiś podrzędny urząd i prowadził zarazem mały handel hurtowy, zaopatrując kilku detalistów. Następnie odziedziczył znaczny spadek i postanowił, zwyczajem większej części swych rodaków, oddać się wyłącznie próżniactwu. Całe zatrudnienie jego polegało na uczęszczaniu do kościołów, miejsc publicznych i paleniu cygar. Wasza wielmożność powie zapewne, że Cornadez z tak wyłącznym upodobaniem do spokojności nie powinien był żenić się z pierwszą lepszą swawolnicą, która stroiła doń miny przez okno; ale na tym właśnie polega wielka zagadka serca ludzkiego, że nikt nie postępuje tak, jak postępować powinien. Jeden całe szczęście upatruje w małżeństwie, przez całe życie zastanawia się nad wyborem i umiera nareszcie bezżenny; drugi przysięga nigdy się nie żenić, a mimo to bierze jedną żonę po drugiej. Takim sposobem i nasz Cornadez ożenił się. Z początku szczęście jego było nie do opisania; niebawem jednak począł żałować, zwłaszcza gdy ujrzał, że mu siedzi na karku nie tylko hrabia de Peńa Flor, ale nadto cień jego, który na męczarnie nieszczęsnego małżonka wymknął się z piekieł. Cornadez zesmutniał i nie odzywał się do nikogo. Wkrótce kazał przenieść swoje łóżko do gabinetu, gdzie stał klęcznik i kropielnica. W dzień rzadko kiedy widywał żonę i częściej niż kiedykolwiek chodził do kościoła. Pewnego dnia stanął obok jakiegoś pielgrzyma, który wlepił weń tak przerażający wzrok, że Cornadez w najwyższej niespokojności musiał wyjść z kościoła. Wieczorem znowu spotkał go na promenadzie i odtąd zawsze i wszędzie go spotykał. Gdziekolwiek się znalazł, nieruchomy i przenikliwy wzrok pielgrzyma napawał go niewysłowioną udręką. Nareszcie Cornadez, przezwyciężając wrodzoną bojaźliwość, rzekł: - Mój panie, oskarżę cię przed alkadem, jeżeli nie przestaniesz mnie prześladować. - Prześladować! prześladować! - odparł pielgrzym ponurym i grobowym głosem. - W istocie, prześladują cię, ale twoje sto dublonów dane za głowę i zamordowany człowiek, który umarł bez sakramentów. Cóż? Czy nie zgadłem? - Kto jesteś? - zapytał Cornadez, zdjęty strachem. - Jestem potępieńcem - odparł pielgrzym - ale pokładam ufność w miłosierdziu bożym. Czy słyszałeś o uczonym Hervasie? - Obiła mi się o uszy jego historia - rzekł Cornadez - Był to bezbożnik, który smutnie skończył. - Ten sam właśnie - rzekł pielgrzym. - Jestem jego synem, od przyjścia na świat naznaczonym piętnem potępienia, ale w zamian udzielona mi została władza odkrywania piętna na czołach grzeszników i sprowadzania ich na drogę zbawienia. Chodź za mną, nieszczęsna igraszko szatana, dam ci się bliżej poznać. Pielgrzym zaprowadził Cornadeza do ogrodu ojców celestynów i usiadłszy z nim na ławce w jednej z najbardziej odludnych alei, tak mu jął rozpowiadać: HISTORIA DIEGA HERVASA OPOWIADANA PRZEZ SYNA JEGO, POTĘPIONEGO PIELGRZYMA Nazywam się Błażej Hervas. Ojciec mój, Diego Hervas, w młodym wieku wysłany na uniwersytet w Salamance, niebawem odznaczył się szczególniejszym zapałem do nauk. Wkrótce daleko zostawił za sobą swoich kolegów, po kilku zaś latach więcej umiał od wszystkich profesorów. Natenczas, zamknąwszy się w swojej izdebce z dziełami pierwszych mistrzów we wszystkich naukach, powziął błogą nadzieję, że osiągnie taką samą sławę i że nazwisko jego wymieniane będzie wśród nazwisk najznakomitszych uczonych. Do tej żądzy, jak widzisz, wcale nieumiarkowanej, Diego inną jeszcze przyłączył. Chciał bezimiennie wydawać dzieła i dopiero gdy wartość ich zostanie powszechnie uznana, wyjawić swoje nazwisko i zdobyć w jednej chwili sławę. Tymi zamiarami zajęty, osądził, że Salamanka nie jest widnokręgiem, nad którym wspaniała gwiazda jego przeznaczenia mogłaby uzyskać należyty blask, zwrócił więc swoje spojrzenia ku stolicy. Tam bez wątpienia ludzie odznaczający się geniuszem używali należytego im szacunku, hołdów ogółu, zaufania ministrów, a nawet łaski królewskiej. Diego wyobraził sobie zatem, że tylko stolica może sprawiedliwie ocenić jego znakomite zdolności. Młody nasz uczony miał przed oczyma geometrię Kartezjusza, analizę Harriota, dzieła Fermata i Robervala. Spostrzegł jasno, że wielcy ci geniusze, torując drogę nauce, postępowali przecież niepewnym krokiem. Zebrał razem wszystkie ich odkrycia, dołączył wnioski, o jakich dotąd nie pomyślano, i przedstawił poprawki do używanych naówczas logarytmów. Hervas przeszło rok pracował nad swoim dziełem. W owym czasie książki o geometrii pisano wyłącznie po łacinie; Hervas, dla większego upowszechnienia, napisał swoją po hiszpańsku, dla zaostrzenia zaś ogólnej ciekawości nadał jej tytuł: Odsłonięte tajemnice analizy wraz z wiadomością o nieskończonościach w każdym wymiarze. Gdy rękopis był już ukończony, mój ojciec właśnie wychodził z małoletności i otrzymał w tym względzie uwiadomienie od swoich opiekunów; oświadczyli mu oni zarazem, że jego majątek, który z początku zdawał się składać z ośmiu tysięcy pistolów, z powodu różnych nieprzewidzianych wypadków spadł do ośmiuset, które po urzędowym skwitowaniu z opieki natychmiast mu będą wręczone. Hervas obliczył, że potrzebuje akurat ośmiuset pistolów na wydrukowanie swego rękopisu i podróż do Madrytu, czym prędzej więc podpisał pokwitowanie z opieki, odebrał pieniądze i podał rękopis do cenzury. Cenzorowie z wydziału teologicznego zaczęli robić niejakie trudności, ponieważ analiza nieskończenie małych wielkości zdawała się prowadzić do atomów Epikura, którą to naukę Kościół potępił. Wytłumaczono im, że chodzi o wielkości oderwane, a nie o cząstki materialne, i cofnęli swój sprzeciw. Z cenzury dzieło przeszło do drukarza. Był to wielki tom in quarto, do którego trzeba było ulać brakujące czcionki algebraiczne, a nawet sporządzić nowe matryce. Tym sposobem wydanie tysiąca egzemplarzy kosztowało siedemset pistolów. Hervas tym chętniej je poświęcił, że spodziewał się za każdy egzemplarz dostać trzy pistole, co mu zapowiadało dwa tysiące trzysta pistolów czystego zysku. Aczkolwiek nie ubiegał się za zyskiem, atoli nie bez pewnej przyjemności myślał o zebraniu tej okrągłej sumki. Druk trwał ponad sześć miesięcy, Hervas sam przeprowadzał korektę i nudna ta praca więcej go kosztowała wysiłku aniżeli samo napisanie dzieła. Nareszcie największy wóz, jaki można było znaleźć w Salamance, przywiózł do jego mieszkania ciężkie paki, na których zasadzał teraźniejszą chwałę i przyszłą nieśmiertelność. Nazajutrz Hervas, upojony radością i odurzony nadzieją, objuczył swoim dziełem osiem mułów, sam wsiadł na dziewiątego i ruszył drogą do Madrytu. Przybywszy do stolicy, zsiadł przed księgarzem Moreno i rzekł mu: - Senor Moreno, te osiem mułów przywiozło dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć egzemplarzy dzieła. którego mam zaszczyt wręczyć ci egzemplarz tysiączny. Sto egzemplarzy możesz senor sprzedać na własną korzyść za trzysta pistolów, z pozostałych zaś raczysz zdać mi rachunek. Pochlebiam sobie, że wydanie w przeciągu kilku tygodni będzie wyczerpane i że będę mógł przedsięwziąć drugie, do którego dodam pewne objaśnienia, jakie podczas druku przyszły mi do głowy. Moreno zdawał się powątpiewać o tak szybkiej sprzedaży, ale widząc zezwolenie cenzorów z Salamanki, przyjął paki do swego magazynu i wystawił w księgarni kilka egzemplarzy na sprzedaż. Hervas wprowadził się do gospody i nie tracąc czasu, natychmiast zajął się objaśnieniami, które chciał przyłączyć do drugiego wydania. Po upływie trzech tygodni nasz geometra osądził, że czas udać się do Morena po pieniądze za sprzedane książki i że przynajmniej z tysiąc pistolów przyniesie do domu. Poszedł więc i z niesłychanym zmartwieniem dowiedział się, że dotąd nie sprzedano ani jednego egzemplarza. Wkrótce jeszcze dotkliwszy cios weń ugodził, wróciwszy bowiem do gospody, zastał nadwornego alguacila, który kazał mu wsiąść do zamkniętego powozu i zawiózł do Wieży Segowskiej. Dziwne się wydaje, że postępowano z geometrą jak gdyby z więźniem stanu, ale przyczyna tego była następująca: Egzemplarze wystawione w księgami u Morena wpadły wkrótce w ręce kilku ciekawców uczęszczających do jego sklepu. Jeden z nich, przeczytawszy nagłówek: "Odsłonięte tajemnice analizy" rzekł, że musi to być jakiś paszkwil na rząd; drugi przypatrzywszy się bacznie tytułowi, dodał ze złośliwym uśmiechem, że niezawodnie jest to satyra na don Pedra de Alanyes, ministra skarbu, gdyż analyse jest anagramem nazwiska Alanyes, następna zaś część tytułu, "o nieskończonościach w każdym wymiarze", wyraźnie stosuje się do tego ministra, który w istocie materialnie był nieskończenie mały i nieskończenie opasły, moralnie zaś nieskończenie wyniosły i nieskończenie prostacki. Łatwo wnieść z tego żartu, że bywalcom księgarni Morena wolno było wszystko mówić i że rząd przez szpary patrzył na tę małą juntę szyderców. Ci, którzy znają Madryt, wiedzą, że pod pewnymi względami lud w tym mieście dorównywa klasom wyższym; zajmują go te same wypadki, podziela te same zdania, a dowcipy z wielkiego świata podawane z ust do ust krążą po ulicach. To samo stało się z przycinkami bywalców księgarni Morena. Wkrótce wszyscy balwierze, a za nimi i cały lud nauczył się ich na pamięć. Odtąd nie nazywano inaczej ministra Alanyes jak senorem "Analizą nieskończoności". Dygnitarz ten przyzwyczaił się już do niechęci, jaką wzbudzał w ludzie, i bynajmniej na nią nie zważał, ale uderzony często powtarzanym przezwiskiem, zapytał pewnego razu swego sekretarza o jego znaczenie. Otrzymał odpowiedź, że początek temu żartowi dała pewna książka matematyczna, którą sprzedawano u Morena. Minister, nie wchodząc w bliższe szczegóły, kazał naprzód uwięzić autora, następnie zaś skonfiskować wydanie. Hervas, nie znając powodu swej kary, zamknięty w Wieży Segowskiej, pozbawiony piór i atramentu, nie wiedząc, kiedy go wypuszczą na wolność, postanowił dla uprzyjemnienia nudów przypomnieć sobie w umyśle wszystkie swoje wiadomości, czyli przywieść na pamięć wszystko, co umiał z każdej nauki. Natenczas z wielkim zadowoleniem spostrzegł, że rzeczywiście ogarnia cały obszar wiedzy ludzkiej i że byłby mógł jak niegdyś Pico della Mirandola, podołać dyspucie de omni scibili. Zapalony żądzą wsławienia swego nazwiska w uczonym świecie, zamierzył więc napisać dzieło w stu tomach, które miało zawierać wszystko, co ludzie w owym czasie wiedzieli. Chciał wydać je bezimiennie. Publiczność bez wątpienia byłaby myślała, że dzieło to musi być utworem jakiegoś naukowego towarzystwa; wtedy Hervas chciał ujawnić swe nazwisko i od razu pozyskać sławę i miano wszechstronnego mędrca. Trzeba przyznać, że siły jego umysłu istotnie odpowiadały temu olbrzymiemu przedsięwzięciu. Sam czuł to bardzo dobrze i całą duszą oddał się zamiarowi, który pochlebiał dwom namiętnościom jego duszy: miłości do nauk i miłości własnej. Sześć tygodni szybko tym sposobem ubiegło Hervasowi; po upływie tego czasu gubernator zamku zawezwał go do siebie. Zastał tam pierwszego sekretarza ministra skarbu. Człowiek ten skłonił się przed nim z pewnego rodzaju poszanowaniem i rzekł: - Don Diego, chciałeś wejść w świat bez żadnego opiekuna, co było nader wielką nierozwagą; gdy więc oskarżono cię, nikt nie stanął w twojej obronie. Zarzucają ci, że wystosowałeś przeciw ministrowi skarbu twoją analizę nieskończoności. Don Pedro de Alanyes, słusznie rozgniewany, rozkazał spalić cały nakład twego dzieła; ale poprzestając na tym zadośćuczynieniu, raczy ci przebaczyć i ofiaruje ci w swoim biurze miejsce contadora. Będziesz miał sobie powierzone pewne rachunki, których zagmatwanie czasami wprawia nas w kłopot. Wyjdź z tego więzienia, do którego nigdy więcej nie powrócisz. Hervas z początku wpadł w smutek dowiedziawszy się, że mu spalono dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć egzemplarzy dzieła, które go kosztowało tyle zabiegów, ale ponieważ teraz już na czym innym zasadzał swoją sławę, wkrótce pocieszył się i poszedł zająć ofiarowane mu miejsce. Tam podano mu rejestry annat, tabele dyskonta z gotówkowym rabatem i inne tym podobne obliczenia, które uskutecznił z niewypowiedzianą łatwością, pozyskując szacunek swoich naczelników. Wypłacono mu z góry kwartalną pensję i dano mieszkaniu w domu należącym do ministerium. Gdy Cygan domawiał tych słów, odwołano go dla spraw hordy, musieliśmy więc do następnej doby odłożyć zaspokojenie naszej niecierpliwości. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie